


Smiles And The Look In Their Eyes, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Willow becomes paranoid that she has a neon sign pointing at her head proclaiming, for all the world to see, that she is gay.





	Smiles And The Look In Their Eyes, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Smiles And The Look In Their Eyes, The

## Smiles And The Look In Their Eyes, The

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

Date: Monday, February 17, 2003 1:41 PM 
    
    
         Title: The Smiles And The Look In Their Eyes 
         Author: Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan ()
         Author Web Page: <http://www.aemslash.co.uk> Every Generation
         Has A Legend
         Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer
         Spoilers: Set early season 4
         Categories: Willow/Tara, angst, schmoop
         Rating: PG
         Archive: yes to list archives. All others, please let me
         know so i can come and preen
         Summary: Willow becomes paranoid that she has a neon sign
         pointing at her head proclaiming, for all the world to see,
         that she is gay
    

Thanks to: You, for reading this. Paul, for being patient and understanding when I disappear into the computer room for days on end to write. Savage Garden, for the song To The Moon And Back that inspired this piece. Kaci, for the beta. 

Disclaimer: Sunnydale and all recognizable characters and events are the property of Joss Whedon. This story is being written for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made. 

* * *

They know. I don't know how - I haven't told anyone yet, not even Buffy, but they all know. It's that little smile when I walk by, the knowing glint in their eyes. The way they turn to each other, whispering amongst themselves. 

I know what they're saying. I can't hear them but I still know. `See her, she's a witch.' `I heard she was a lesbian.' `A lesbian witch.' `Lesbian witch' `Lesbian witch' 

I try to block it out but... but it's there all the time. I walk with my head down, not looking at anyone. But they still see me. It's almost as if there's an arrow pointing to my head saying `lesbian witch here, tell everyone you know.' 

Then I look up and she's walking towards me. Tara. And she's smiling. 

And suddenly, nothing else matters. 

~el fin~ 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan


End file.
